Two can play this game Robert lemon
by miss89
Summary: Robert are practising his beyblade with his girlfriend, Taylor. When she keeps loosing a funny idea pop into her mind.


**From the author:** This lemon was requested by blackfire21 on Quizilla.

**Disclaimers:** I do not own either Ouran High School Host CLub or this OC! But I do own this story, so don't like it, don't read it!

* * *

- "Griffolyon! Wing dagger!!" Robert demanded making his blade slam back into hers.

- "Tyfonicon tail bash!!" the girl shouted and her blade tried to dodge his attack. True they were dating, but they shared the same passion for beyblading and enjoyed battling each other. The blade hit another once again. Suddenly, one of the blades flew out of the dish landing beside the girl.

- "Good match, Taylor" Robert stated catching his blade. The girl picked up her blade and looked back at him.

- "You're good huh?" she smirked.

- "I know I am" he stated with a sly smirk. Taylor playfully rolled her eyes. She knew he was better than her, and she even admitted it. He might even beat her with his eyes closed but it didn't matter to her. She loved him though. They had been dating for about half a year. She had never really been interested in beyblading. Sure she knew what it was, the rules and so on because her twin brother, Michael was blader. When she started dating Robert she got interested in it and he taught her how to blade.

- "I guess you're being bored battling me after all" she said as they went to the living area.

- "No, let's just say I take it as practice" he stated with a smile.

- "Master Robert, do you wish anything?" the butler asked him gently.

- "Yes, tea would be nice" the German noble said and the butler bowed and quickly disappeared. Taylor remembered when she first came to this mansion. Everything was so strange to her, and everyone seemed so weird around her. In the end she realised it was the way Robert used to live. She didn't mind it at all, but being called "miss" all time annoyed her sometimes – maybe because she wasn't used to it.

- "In that case I bet I can make you lose in something else" a sly smirk crawled up on her lips. He turned to look at her as they sat down in the large leather couch.

- "And in what would that be?" he asked raising an eyebrow.

- "I don't know - yet" she smirked. He smiled at her. She was pretty good at chess too, and only one a single time. Suddenly the door opened and the butler placed the tea tray on the coffee table in front of them.

- "Thank you, you might go now" Robert stated.

- "Thank you master" the butler bowed and left the room. The tea smelled really good as usual. Smiling Taylor poured the tea in the two cups and sipped at her own.

It was getting late before they got dinner. Taylor insisted to get another battle, and that was also what she got. Sadly she lost this time too. It was getting slightly on her nerves but then some sneaky plan came into her mind.

- "What's with the smirk?" the boyfriend asked from his girl. She gently shook her head.

- "Nothing" she smiled innocently. He didn't believe her, but for some reason he let it go. She went to the bathroom to change into her nightdress. Before walking back to the bedroom she took a quick look at herself in the mirror and smirked. She then walked back to the bedroom where her boyfriend already were in the bed, reading a book. Smirking she climbed onto the bed in his side. He looked up from his book and closed it before giving her a light peck on the lips and places the book on the nightstand next to the bed.

- "You owe me a rematch" she whispered seductively. He then pulled her to sit on his lap.

- "Is that so?" he asked making her look confused at him. He let out a light chuckle before gently kissing her lips. Wrapping her arms around his neck she returned his kiss. The girl then softly ran her tongue over his lower lip, asking for entrance. He gladly let her explore but she never got the chance to slip her tongue into his mouth, because his went straight into hers roaming every inch of her mouth. They had a small fight for the dominance but she lost it, and forced herself not to moan. He wouldn't win that one. She then smirked into the kiss, pushing him back on the bed with her on top. It ended out in a big make out session. The girl then broke the kiss and trailed kissed down his neck. She then decided to tease him, so she ran her finger tips over his boxers, feeling him hard by her touch. Once she found his weak spot she gently sucked on it and stroke harder against his soon hard member. A pair of warm hands wondered up her thighs, over her hips and up her stomach. Soon he couldn't stand it anymore and flipped her over so he was on top and pulled her nightdress over her head, throwing it on the floor before kissing her passionately. His hand wondered all over her exposed body, while kissing her from her lips to her neck to her weak spot. She refused to moan, he must not win. His hands then brushed over her breasts, stroking them softly. Taylor then bit her lip to hold in a moan. When he realised it didn't work he went further down. She gasped when he stroke her female hood, and felt him smirk against her neck. He kept rubbing against her panties and suddenly she couldn't help but let out soft moan.

- "Shuddering hm?" he chuckled.

- "You win that one" she stated. Now it was her turn. She flipped him over once more and kissed him down his well trained chest while removing his boxers, revealing his hard member. She smirked and bent down and licked the tip teasingly. Slowly she licked up his shaft before taking it in her mouth. As she sucks on him he does whatever he can not to moan, but when she licked him from top to bottom he couldn't help but moan.

- "You're mine now" he stated slightly panting and kissed her passionately before flipping her over and entering her. She gasped when she felt his hard member pushing inside of her. He moves in and out getting into rhythm. She bit her lip, refusing to moan. He then picked up speed and went harder and faster. The session gets too much for her to handle, and she moan out loudly every time he trusted into her. When she felt him release inside of her, she curled her back as she come as well.

Pulling out he rolls exhausted off her.

The girl snuggled up to her boyfriend. He wrapped his arms around her pulling her close to his chest.

- "I guess we tied" he stated smirking at her. She laughed at him and pecked his cheek before resting her head on his chest.

- "Yea, but I still love you" she whispered softly.

- "I love you too.. my princess" he replied, but she wasn't able to hear the last because she fell asleep in his arms.

* * *

**From the author:** That was my Robert Jurgen lemon. I hope you liked it ^_^

**Feel free to leave a review ^_^**


End file.
